ER Comedy Moments
by baby jen
Summary: Some mixed short stories designed for a bit of a laugh!! R&R please! :)


Disclaimer: I own each and everyone of the chracters mentioned. They are all locked up right now in my basement!! (Yeah-I wish!!)  
-------------------------------------------------------  
AN: OK, these are a bunch of short little scenes deigned for a laugh-not to be taken seriously!!  
Have fun, Baby Jen  
  
ER COMEDY MOMENTS  
  
----------------------------------------  
Story 1: The Happy Couple:  
----------------------------------------  
  
They lay in eachother's arms.  
  
Watching the waves cascading onto the shore, they lay there peaceful and content watching the sun set. It had been a long time since Carter had felt this feeling-he was in love. Desperately and completely.  
  
What made it all so odd was that they had only started out as friends. For so long they'd been nothing more. Now-as they lay in eachothers arms things seemed so perfect...so wonderful...so right.  
  
Their mutual love had helped them overcome all their problems-and they were at the beginning of a wonderful life together. Carter felt glad that he had the courage to confess his love to his dear one-even though they were already involved withsome one else. It was a big risk-but THAT break up was a long time coming. All that mattered now was they could finally be together  
  
Yes-life was near to perfect. His loved one in his arms, John lay content and finally at peace.   
  
His companion looked up at him and spoke.  
  
"I Love you John Carter"  
  
  
  
  
John smiled and replied:  
  
"I love you too, Peter Benton!"  
  
THE END :)  
________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Story 2: Fatal Attraction  
-------------------------------  
  
  
"Hey Malucci!"  
  
Malucci looked around to see Abby walking towards him.  
  
"Hey Abby"  
  
"Hey-listen have you seen Dr Weaver lately?"  
  
"Festess? No -why what's up??"  
  
"Well ever since she broke up with her 'mystery partner' she seems broken inside."  
  
"I heard this 'mystery person was a chick!"  
  
"Malucci , get serious!!" Abby yelled.  
  
"OK, OK-tell ya what-I'm off in five, how about I go by her place to check how she's doing if your so worried. How's that."  
  
"Great-thanks.-I'll see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah see ya then.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later at Kerry's apartment...  
  
*Knock-knock*  
  
Kerry-dressed in pyjamas and hugging a bag of oreos to her chest ccame to the door-red eyed and tearful.  
  
"Hey cheif!"  
  
"MALUCCI!!-what the crap are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey lighten up cheif-I ... we ALL were getting worried about you. I thought I'd drop over."  
  
"Hmm...that's uncharacteristically nice of you."  
  
"So what, you gonna invite me in or throw oreos at me till I run away?"  
  
"oof-come in, come in-just don't break anything!"  
  
"Cheif-I'm a person not a poodle!! i AM house trained!" replied Dave indignantly as he eneterd the house.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next morning in the ER........  
  
"ABBY-wait up!!"  
  
Abby turned around as Dave beckoned her into the Lounge. She frowned and followed him in as he shut the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah-Dave, what is it?"  
  
"You know I went to Kerry's last night."  
  
"Oh yeah how was she?"  
  
"hehe-isn't THAT the question!!"  
  
"I'm not following you"  
  
Dave gave her 'the look'. Abby looked shocked.  
  
"Oh my Gosh-you, you slept with WEAVER??"  
  
"Shhh! keep your voice down! yeah, don't ask me. She called me in-we had some beer and she kept going on and and on about her ex and how she wouldn't ever go down that ally again. Next thing I know-9 beers later and she's putting the moves on me."  
  
"WHAT? And you let her??"  
  
"Hey -who am I deny a horny hen her right to..."  
  
"DAVE-you knew she was drunk, you took advantage of her! AND I thought you hated her anyway!! Hell, this is dispicable, I..."  
  
"Geez, lighten up Abby-I didn't kill anyone."  
  
"Yeah. Well remember Dave-what goes around comes around."  
  
"Sure, Abby-whatever!!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later at Dave's apartment...  
  
"Woah" said Dave, looks like I got alot o' messages on my machine. He began to play them.  
  
  
*Beep*: Hi Dave it's Kerry-call me!!-[message left at 9.30am]  
  
*Beep*: I'm just sitting at home waiting for your call. [message left at 9.32am]  
  
*Beep*: Dave-why aren't you calling. [message left at 9.35am]  
  
*Beep*: Dave-why haven't you called? We have so much to talk about-the wedding, the guest list our honey moon...you have to call me!! [message left at 9.41am}  
  
The calls were endless. "Shit" thought Dave. "What the crap am I gonna do?"  
  
He decided he had to end this soon as possible. He looed at his wtch-Kerry should be starting her shift now, he mused. He made his way back to the ER to catch her-he had to sort this thing out. He walked into the ER in time to hear Kerry making an announcement...  
  
KERRY: "Oh, and her he is now-folks; my husband-to-be, Dave Malucci!!"  
  
Dave stopped , looked around at the people applauding-caught Abby's 'I told you so look'-and screamed  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"MALUCCIE-WAKE UP!!"  
  
Dave grogily shook awake. He saw Kerry standing beside him and jumped up screaming."  
  
"Woah-youstay away from me you horny pysyco!!"  
  
"WHAT??? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?? FIRST I FIND YOU ASLEEP ON SHIFT-and NOW YOU CALL ME A...wht did you call me?"  
  
Phew! It was all a dream!!  
  
"Uh, nothing cheif-I'll get back to work."  
  
"I should think so."  
  
Kerry got up to leave and then looked back and said:  
  
"I'll spank you for that comment later, sweet cheeks!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
THE END  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 3:  
  
Scene: The ER folk are trapped in the hospital during a powercut. aThey are so bored that as a dare, everyone has to reveal something about themselves that noone knows.  
  
Here they are...  
  
BENTON: "When I was younger-I had a barbie doll!"  
  
MALLUCCI: " If weren't a doctor-I was going to be drag queen!"  
  
KERRY: "When I lived in AFrica people would refer to me by the name Shesab Itch. They said it meant 'loved one' isn;t that sweet?"  
  
CLEO: "I'm only using Benton."  
  
ALL: "That doesn't count! we KNOW that already!!"  
  
Luka: "I hate Carter"  
  
MalUCCI: "Again I remind you lot it has to be something we DON'T KNOW!!"  
  
Carter: "I love Abby"  
  
MAlucci: "crap-I give up!"  
  
Mark: "I had an affair with Dr Romano"  
  
Romano: "Mark- * I * wanted to say that one!!  
  
Abby: "I used to be a man!"  
  
THE END!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
AN: HEY-just remeber it was only for a laugh coz I was sooooooooo bored and it beat doing studying!!  
  
Stay cool! Baby jen :)  
  
  
  



End file.
